Narnia: Prince Caspian my way
by annapfan
Summary: I know... really cheesy title. The reign of Susan, Lucy, Peter, Edmund and Caspian after Narnian revelution
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: First of, I wanted to say that I in no way one any of these brilliant people, but they all came from the mind o

**Author's note: First of, I wanted to say that I in no way one any of these brilliant people, but they all came from the mind of C.S. Lewis.**

**This is my first story, so please go a little easy, and unless I get review, I don't know if anyone one is reading it, so I might not write anymore. So read AND review!**

Chapter 1

Susan was crying. It wasn't visible on the outside, but on the inside she was weeping. Aslan told her and Peter they would never come back to Narnia. _Ever_. Susan never heard what Caspian was saying to all the people of Narnia, she was to busy thinking of how sad she'd be to leave him and the people she had come to love so much.

Just then, she heard Peter say, "We'll go." "We will?" Edmund responded in disbelief. "Our time here is up," he said, "We're not needed here anymore anyway," he finished handing Caspian his sword. Caspian stared at him in disbelief and then grasped it firmly saying, "I will look after it until you come back," he said. Right then and there, Susan mustered up enough courage to speak, saying, "That's just it, we're not coming back," she said teary-eyed. Caspian caught her glance and stared at her with sadness in his eyes.

Peter, Lucy and Edmund all went to say goodbye to Glenstorm, Trumpkin, and Doctor Cornelius. Susan walked over to Caspian to say goodbye. Finally, Susan said, "I'm glad I came back." Caspian, almost crying, said, "I only wish we had more time together." "It would have never worked out anyway," Susan lied. "Why not?" said Caspian, confused.

"I'm 1300 hundred years older than you," she said, trying to make herself feel better by joking. Sadly, she started to walk away, when on an impulse, she ran back to Caspian and kissed him. She finally withdrew from his embrace and went to stand with her siblings.

One by one, Edmund, Lucy, Susan and Peter all turned to leave. After Edmund and Lucy had gone through, and Susan was about to, the door twisted back into its original shape. All eyes turned to Aslan. "It is not yet your time." He said meekly. "But I thought you said we were never to go back," Susan questioned. "You will not, for you are not leave it," Aslan said , smiling. "But what about Ed and Lu?" Peter spoke up. "They have one more lesson to learn in your world before they may join you." "Oh," Peter said quickly.

Susan and Peter looked into each others eyes and smiled, then Susan looked in Caspian and smiled once more. They were never to leave, Susan thought, and Edmund and Lucy will join us soon. She smiled greatly, thankful towards the great lion.

**Alright, I wanted to tell you all that if I don't get review, I don't know if anyone is reading it, so I might not post again. And once again, read AND review! ******


	2. Chapter 2

All right, here's the second chapter

**All right, here's the second chapter. Hope you like it. I'm not going to explain much of Lucy and Edmund's school year if I explain it at all… I don't like to think about school in the midst of summer.**

**Also, time is going to be going a little quickly for a while, as there are certain things that I want to do, but they happen later, and the time period between Narnia and the real world (like how long time is in Narnia to how long time is in the real world) is going to change**

**So… Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Susan, Peter and Caspian were at the table the next morning talking. "So what do you think they will learn there? Susan asked. "I'm not sure, I can't think of anything they'd have to learn," Peter responded. "Hmmm," Susan pondered, "The only thing I can think of is that they are visiting Eustace this winter." "Who's Eustace?" Caspian questioned, his eyes locked with Susan. "Oh, he's our terribly misbehaved cousin," Peter stated quickly, noticing Caspian and Susan and wanting them to stop.

"Well, I was going to help Glenstorm clean up the armory this morning, so I better go," Peter said. "Alright, see you at lunch," Susan shouted. "Susan, do you want to go for a walk with me?" Caspian suddenly asked, blushing slightly. "Um…," Susan said, trying to think of the quickest way out of this situation. "I promised to help Glenstorm's wife with archery today," she said and scurried away. Oh, why did I make such fool of myself yesterday? She said to herself mentally slapping herself. Of course he wouldn't have turned the kiss down, I mean, he wouldn't want me to be embarrassed or anything.

Caspian was in his room staring out the window. She seems to be avoiding me so much now! Caspian thought feeling hopeless. But why?? Oh no, it must have been what happened yesterday. She must be embarrassed or regretting or something like that. Oh please, noooo! How can she regret what I loved so much? He pondered, remembering the taste and warmth of her lips against his.

Lucy and Edmund were on the train to school, Lucy weeping. "But why did Aslan make us go back? And where are Susan and Peter? I hope nothing bad has happened to them…" Lucy's voice trailed off in a whole bunch of gibberish. Edmund was silently thinking of how much he wanted to go back to Narnia and whether Susan and Peter were ok. "Maybe Aslan let them stay there," Edmund spoke up. "But then why did we have to go back?" Lucy said, still in tears. "There's probably a good reason," Edmund said, not really meaning it. Finally, the train stopped. They had arrived at school, the place they had been dreading all summer.

Susan was in her room, thinking. She was continually mentally slapping and kicking herself. How could she have made such a fool of herself? But she really did love him… She only hoped he felt the same way about her. She thought quickly of Peter, who had given her a death glare when she looked at Caspian.

Peter was currently sharpening a sword. He quickly finished it and went off to find Glenstorm and ask him what to do next. They quickly finished for the day, and then he went off looking for Susan and Caspian, so they could get some lunch. He was starving.

Finally he found Caspian out in the courtyard and Susan walking down the corridors, looking worried, but she said it was nothing. He was at least glad he didn't find them together or Caspian would get a real good beating.

During lunch they talked very little, then all at once, Caspian spoke up. "I was thinking today, and-" Suddenly he was cut off by Peter. "Wait, you were thinking?" He asked jokingly. "Peter, shut up," Susan said hoarsely, "He wanted to say something and you cut him off." "Fine," Peter replied, "It was just a joke anyway," he murmured. "Well, as I was saying, I thought we should rebuild Cair Paravel, I mean if we got it done before Lucy and Edmund got back, we could surprise them, and we might also be able to live there." "That's a wonderful idea!" Susan suddenly chirped. As Susan looked into Caspian's eyes, Peter saw something sparkle in them. Oh no, please, he thought, this isn't happening to me. "I also think that's a great idea," Peter finally said, unwilling to go on with this any longer. "I'm glad to see we all agree," Caspian said, his eyes sparkling. "When do we start?"

Lucy was sitting in her room at boarding school, doing her work. Ugh, she thought. I'm stuck here doing all this work while Su and Peter are probably shooting the breeze back in Narnia. And the teachers here are so mean, she added to her thought, and-.

Suddenly her thought was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she asked impatiently. "Ed," the voice responded. "Oh, all right, come in," She said. Edmund opened the door and sat down beside her. "Yes?" she questioned. "Lu, I thought you might want to know something," he began, "It's been three weeks since we left Narnia, and I think I've figured out what we're supposed to learn, but it's not going to be easy."

"What?" Lucy said immediately, her eyes practically popping with interest. "Well, I was talking to one of my friends named Bobby today, and I was telling him how mean the teachers are, and-." "Just what I was thinking," Lucy smirked. "Well, he said that we need to love those who aren't kind to us and show kindness to our enemies," Edmund finished. "What??" shrieked Lucy, "I could never possibly do that, I mean, how could I possibly love my teachers and all the bullies here and… and…" her voice started to trail off, "and Eustace?" "It's not going to be easy, but I guess we have to try," Edmund finally said after a long break. He felt the same way as Lucy, especially about Eustace. "Oh Lord, help us please!!" He thought hopelessly. This was going to be a long month, trying to love those who hated him, how could he ever do that?

The next day, Susan, Peter and Caspian got up early and ate. "I'm so excited!" Susan cried with happy delight. "It will be very interesting," Peter stated. "Yes," Caspian agreed. "So how long are we going to stay there?" "I was thinking maybe until it was finished," Peter replied. "But the real question is how long is it going to take us to finish?" Susan put in quickly. "Well, if we have help, probably about one and a half to two months," Caspian said. "You're joking, right?" Susan asked disbelievingly. "No, I'm not," he replied. This is going to be a long two months, Susan thought.

Edmund was in class, thinking about Narnia. The wonderful old times… fauns, centaurs, battles, being king-. "EDMUND!!" suddenly Edmund looked at his teacher. "I asked you a question, now answer me," his teacher said. "Um, I'm not sure," Edmund answered. "Probably because you weren't paying attention. You should be more like Evelyn here, she even takes notes!" Everybody started snickering. After class, Edmund headed straight to the lunch hall. Suddenly he felt some one kick him in the back of the shin. "OWWW!!" he yelped, and turned around, only to find a smirking Evelyn. "Hi, daydreamer," she said, laughing. Edmund very much wanted to grab her by the hair and just pull it all out, but then he remembered what Bobby had told him. "Oh, how are you today Evelyn?" he questioned, managing a small smile. "Uh…good," Evelyn stammered, turning bright red and ran off down the corridors. Wow, that got rid of her quickly, Edmund thought, I should do that more often.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After two days had past, Susan, Caspian and Peter were ready to go. The mounted their griffins and waved goodbye to everyone, though some were coming with them. Trumpkin and Doctor Cornelius were coming on horseback as well as Glenstorm, his wife and sons, and many other Narnians and Telmarines were coming to help with construction. They got there in the early evening and decided not to start work for about a day or two. First they wanted to collect anything valuable or that they wanted to keep. Some of the Narnians and Telmarines were leaving early, and they would take the items with them.

That night at dinner, Susan was troubled. She wanted Caspian to feel the same way about her that she felt about him, but she wasn't sure he did. Everyone was chatting happily except her. Peter noticed. "What's wrong, Su?" he whispered. "Oh, nothing, just thinking." "If you insist," he whispered back. He was sure something was wrong. If he had to take a wild guess, he would say it was Caspian, but he wasn't sure. Susan finally decided she needed some peace and quiet. "Um, I'm going to go for a walk quickly," she said. "Ok, but don't go too far." Peter warned. Susan just rolled her eyes. She walked down to the beach and sat under a tree where no one else could see her.

Caspian saw her walk off and took this as his chance. He _needed_ to talk to her. After Peter had finally struck up a conversation, he snuck off to where he saw Susan go.

"Hello," he said with a smile. Susan jumped and turned bright red. She knew what he wanted to talk about and it wasn't a good subject. Caspian came up and sat down beside her.

"I have a question for you," he finally said, starting to fear the worst. "Yes?" Susan said, shaking violently. "Um, how do I phrase this? Uh…," "Yes?" Susan repeated. "Uh, do you love me?" "Well, I guess… I guess I do," she said in a whisper. "Do you?" she asked, sure he was going to say no, and he would start asking her how he could love a girl like her. "Yes," he said quickly, his heart jumping for joy at the thought of her loving him. "Really?" Susan asked, not believing what she just heard. "Tell me, why would I lie to you?" He said. "I don't think you would, it's just I thought you didn't." "I love you more than anything I have ever known," and with that he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Susan was surprised at first, but quickly returned it, running her hand up into his hair. Caspian pulled her closer to him.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, they pulled apart, needing air. Susan laid down and put her head on his lap as he stroke her head with his hand. Finally, they heard Peter yelling their names. "SUSAN!! CASPIAN!!" "We need to go," Susan said, disappointment in both their eyes. "You go that way and I'll go out this way. If Peter knows I was with you, he's going to kill us both." Susan smirked and Caspian returned it.

Lucy was sitting by herself in the lunchroom. Nobody seemed to like to sit with her. Just then, she saw some one sit down next to her. "Oh, hi Josh. Aren't you going to sit with your friends?' Lucy questioned. "Truthfully, I don't really have any." Lucy immediately thought of herself and how no one was really her friend either. "You could be my friend," Lucy said softly, smiling. "Really?" he asked, his eyes full of light. "Sure. I don't really have any friends either," she finished. "It's comforting to know someone is willing to be your friend," he said dreamily. "Yes it is," she replied.

"Guess what!" Peter said excitedly to Susan and Caspian as they were walking to the treasure room, because that was where they were sleeping. "What?" Susan said, immediately excited. Peter was rarely excited, so she was interested in knowing what he was so excited about. "Well, today is June 8th, right?" "Yah," Susan and Caspian replied in chorus. "Well, that means in exactly two weeks, I'm turning eighteen!" Peter finished. "Oh… Well that's great!" Susan said, trying to sound convincing, not wanting Peter to know she had forgotten. "You forgot, didn't you?" Peter said, reading her mind… or so it seemed. "Well, yes," she admitted. "And you're supposed to be my sister…" he grumbled.

"Well, good night then," he murmured. Within minutes, he was asleep. "Good night, Susan," Caspian said softly. He kissed her softly on the forehead, and she cuddled into his arms, and with that, they were asleep.

Evelyn was thinking. She had been so mean to Edmund a couple of days ago yet he had been kind to her. It had been embarrassing. Maybe she should be nicer to him from now on… but wouldn't the other kids make fun of her then? But Edmund didn't mind when they made fun of him, and if she was kind to them, they might respond the same way… maybe… but what if they didn't? She decided then and there what she would do.

That afternoon, the sat down at their desks for class, completely silent and sober. Their teacher was Ms. Rhineheart, but she didn't have a heart at all. They weren't aloud to talk at all. They had to stare and listen all through class, and the quietest sound would get them stuck in a week long detention at least. Edmund was thinking of Narnia again, the balls and centaurs, and rides, and the new King Caspian who was like a brother to him… He missed them so much… "EDMUND PEVENSIE!!" he knew exactly who it was. He looked at his teacher. "How many times do I have to tell you to PAY ATTENTION!" "I don't know, Ms. Rhineheart," he replied dreamily, his head still stuck in Narnia.

From now on, you are expected to take notes during class, and give them to me after every class, and if I see one mistake you will be grounded for two weeks instead of the one you are already grounded for not paying attention, if you need help, why don't you ask my excellent pupil here, Evelyn, who always pays attention and takes notes- these aren't notes!" her face turn crimson with anger written all over her face. She stared at Evelyn and screeched, "You've been drawing while you were suppose to be paying attention!! You will have a two week detention along with Edmund who is DAYDREAMING AGAIN!" Edmund snapped immediately back into the real world. "Yes, teacher," he grumbled. He looked at Evelyn, who looked at him and smiled. Did she do that intentionally? He thought. Maybe…

Susan looking through the chest the next day that held Lucy's things in the treasure hold, seeing if there was anything she might like for when she came back. Finally she came upon her favorite dresses and set of pencils. Wow, she had been looking for these for ages, and here they are! She would love it if I brought them back.

Susan looked for about ten more minutes, finding several other jewelry objects and little statues and toys. Finally, she took everything up stairs and set it upstairs.

She looked out through one of the windows that was still in tack and saw Caspian in the courtyard by himself. She looked around to make sure no one else was there, and then snuck off after him.

"Caspian are you ok?" she asked, not sure if he was. "Yes. I was just thinking about you." He smiled, his eyes sparkling greatly. He grabbed her gently around the waist and kissed her.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!!" they heard someone yell and quickly turned around to see Peter in a rage, his face bright red and eyes full of anger.

"Peter, it's fine." Susan was trying to sound calm but she wasn't. Just then, they heard a voice call Susan to ask her a question and she ran off quickly.

"You better keep your hands off my sister," he growled, still furious. "If I didn't have enough self-control I would have punched you in the nose by now," he finished. "I think you're being a little overwhelming right now," Caspian was clearly having trouble holding back his temper. "I would not do anything inappropriate to your sister, and just because you tell me to keep my hands off her, it doesn't mean I will stop loving her," he practically shouted, but quietly enough that no one else would hear. "You better hope you don't do anything bad to her." And with that Peter stomped off, clearly angry.

Brothers, Caspian thought. They have such bad timing.

"Lu, what happened to you?"

"Oh, that kid named Billy punched me in the eye," Lucy responded.

"What happened?" Edmund asked. "Well, I was outside during recess on the monkey bars, and he said he wanted them. So I asked him if he had a bad day and he didn't respond," Lucy continued,

"But then he said I was still on the monkey bars and then he punched me in the eye, and said yes he did," Lucy finished, still holding an ice pack up to her eye. "I hope you get better soon." "Thanks," Lucy said gratefully, "I do to."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I didn't upload sooner, but we had visitors on Friday, a wedding on Saturday, and grandparents on Sunday. Ok, I am borrowing something from Stardustfromtheplanetgallifrey's story Narnia's New Age and Prince Caspian take 2. (Now don't hunt me out and kill me for it please) If you don't see it now, you'll see it later. And it's more than just the glass roof :) I might not update for a long time, but I 'll try my best. Sorry the chapter is so short! R&R!**

Chapter 4

"We could enlarge the glass roof, and some of the wall could be glass to."

"It would have to be about a foot thick though."

"I think it's a great idea."

"I have another idea," Peter said, "we could also make our bedchambers closer together instead of one in every hallway just in case we need to alert some one or something like that."

"It's a great idea," Susan smiled, "also, Caspian can chose were he wants his chamber to be." "You have a couple of choices. There's a place next to where Lu's going to be, and one next to Peter and next to mine."

"Um, I don't think it would be a good idea to build one next to yours Susan." Peter quickly spat out.

"Why?" Susan questioned. "Um, I have my reasons… personal things." "Ya, right," Susan knew why. He didn't want Caspian to sleep right next to her because they had formally suggested connecting the bedrooms, but they hadn't decided yet. "I think I'll take the one to Lucy," Caspian looked up and smiled, "I think she'll be happy."

"Of course she will," Susan smiled looking at Caspian.

"Hey Evelyn, how's it going?"

"Oh, fine. How are you?"

"Great," Edmund smiled sheepishly at her. "Uh, I got a question for you."

"Yes?" Evelyn said. "Um, yesterday in class, did you do that intentionally?"

"What?" "Draw instead of take notes," Edmund finally blurted out. "Yup." "Why?" Edmund said, confused. "Well, I sort of felt really bad after I made fun of you and you responded kindly, so I thought I might help you out a bit, and truthfully, I thought you, um…you might be my friend." "Why would you want to be my friend? I mean, you already have so many."

"Well, my so-called friends only use me… they know my dad is rich and they love the birthday parties and clothes and that kind of stuff…" her voice trailed off.

"Well I guess you could be my friend." Edmund said. "Cool!" she said. "Well, I guess I'll see you at detention this afternoon." "Yup, bye!" Edmund said enthusiastically.

"Looks like someone's got himself a girlfriend!" "Oh shut up Peter!" Edmund shouted, "Your worse than my older brother Peter!" and with that he ran down the corridors and locked himself in his room before he had a chance to give him a black eye like his buddy gave Lucy one.

"Hey Lu."

"Hi Edmund."

"Lu, do you think we're going back any time soon?" Edmund asked. "I don't know Ed… what if we never go back?" "Lu, we can't think that way, we just can't! I mean, if we lose hope in Narnia we most definitely will not go back, but Aslan wouldn't do that to us, I mean he's to kind to do that and he just wouldn't do it… would he?" he looked helplessly at Lucy.

Lucy finally thought… Aslan had always been there for them, if they had faith. She stood up and walk over to Edmund and put her hand on his shoulder. "I don't know Ed, I really don't. But we have a strong power that always helped us, and we still have it now… _faith_."

"You're right Lucy, we must have faith." 

"Guys, I was thinking-" Caspian started.

"You-" Peter smirked, but then saw Susan give him a death glare and he stopped. "Never mind," he rolled his eyes. "Well, maybe because we spent so much time here, we could go back to the castle for a while."

"Cool! Can we come back before my birthday? I wanted to spend it here," Peter said. "Sure," Susan answered. She and Caspian had mainly wanted to go to get some supplies for a surprise birthday party for Peter.

"I was thinking we would leave tomorrow morning," came Caspian's voice.

Susan was gathering up her things to go when she heard something behind her. She flicked around quickly and saw Caspian. A smile spread across her face.

Caspian came up to her and twirled her around in the air. He finally put her down, but then grabbed her into a kiss. Susan wrapped her arms around his waist and dropped the few things she was holding. With each passing second it became more passionate and to them there was no one else but each other.

They finally broke apart needing air. "I love you," Caspian whispered heavily. "Me too," Susan responded.

Susan sat there for ages in Caspian's warm embrace not wanting to ever let go, but then she heard Peter's footsteps.

"Peter's coming!" she hissed. Susan quickly pick up the things she dropped and continued picking up her stuff and Caspian went to clean up his.

"Oh hi guys," Peter said. "Hi," they responded almost automatically. "The griffins are ready whenever you are." "I'm ready." Caspian said. "Me too," came Susan's voice.

Outside, they boarded the griffins and said goodbye and flew off into the sky.

"Hey Josh."

"Hi Lucy."

"Is something wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Yes," Josh looked at her worriedly.

"My parents are both dead now… they died of a train crash and now I have to go live in an orphanage," Josh seemed as if he was about to cry. "Oh I'm so sorry," said Lucy wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

"Next week I'm dropping out of school."

"I hope I'll see you sometime after that."

"Me too," Lucy said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, this was hard work, so be nice! I will not beable to update till at least next Thursday, and I know, you hate me! Anyway here's the next chapter. The chapter after this hold's Peter's birthday and a special suprise. Stardustfromtheplanetgallifrey has agreed not to sue me though! So that is something to celebrate. R&R!**

CHAPTER 5

It was bright and early in the morning in Narnia. Caspian was stirring, throw he really didn't want to wake up right now. He had been dreaming about Susan and he wanted it to go on forever… but everything has to end sometime, including dreams.

He got dressed and made his way down to the dining hall. He got confused at first, thinking they were still at Cair Paravel, but then remembered coming back here 3 days ago. In just 4 more days it would be Peter's birthday… he and Susan would need to work fast.

Susan and Peter were happily chatting at the table when he got down there. He looked at Peter. He looked very tired as if he just got up a few minutes ago.

Caspian's attention was diverted back at Susan, who for some reason seemed even more beautiful today than she usually did. Her bangs were pulled back and her hair in loose curls. She was wearing the same dress she had worn for his coronation-his favorite.

"Oh, hi, Caspian didn't see you there," Peter suddenly snapped him out of his thoughts. Susan flicked around, not knowing Caspian was there. "Good morning Caspian," she said, smiling wider and wider at him. "Um Susan, I need to talk with you for a second." "Sure," Susan looked at Peter, nodded her head and walked away out of hearing distance, but Peter could still see them.

"Susan, we don't have a lot of time left," Caspian glanced quickly at Peter, "we need to get the supplies and get out of here, but manage to distract Peter." "You're right," Susan looked worried, "we don't have a lot of time- but I have an idea."

"Peter!" Susan's voice rang merrily. "Yes?" "Caspian left something extremely important at Cair Paravel, and today he is going to go get it and come back tomorrow." "That's fine with me," Peter said. It was fine with him as long as Susan didn't go with Caspian without him. "He's leaving about an hour after breakfast," Susan said looking at Caspian and nodding. He needed to gather supplies. "Well then, I guess he better get eating," Peter said, half-joking. "Yes, you better," Susan also said, looking at Caspian with a smirk on her face.

"Aslan. Aslan we need your help."

"What is it, dear one?"

"Aslan, when will we go back?" Lucy asked pleadingly.

"Soon dear one, soon," was his response. Lucy ran up and hugged the golden lion, and then he disappeared.

"Lu! Lucy let me in!" came Edmund's voice. "Yes?" Lucy opened the door. "I just talked to Aslan and he said we would be going back soon," Edmund said radiantly. "Me too!" Lucy said excitedly. Edmund came in and he and Lucy played games until they heard the morning bell ring. "Breakfast," Lucy said, "At Narnia we can have it whenever we want and whatever we want, but here we get glop in a bowl they disguise as porridge," Lucy giggled. Edmund was surprised, she hadn't even smiled in weeks… Aslan was so good. Then Edmund's smile faded… If he left soon, he would never see Evelyn again.

"Ed, what's wrong?" "Nothing, just thinking." Aslan wouldn't do that to him, would he? Aslan would find a way around it, he knew he would. He needed to listen to Lucy, and have faith.

"Ok, take some orange and red."

"Are you sure he doesn't like blue fireworks?"

"Caspian, if you like blue, take them, we don't have much time!" Susan said, "I've arranged for cooks to cook the food the day before, and some of them and me will carry it on horse back in the morning, and arrive there soon before the party is to start, so you will have to take care of a lot of it."

"I've invited the entire kingdom except for Trumpkin, Glenstorm and Reepicheep, who said they didn't want to come and would look after the kingdom."

"SUSAN! SUSANNNNNNNNNNNN! WHERE ARE YOU?" Peter's voice echoed through the corridors. "Quick Caspian get out of here and go!" Susan said, "I'm in the upper tower Peter!"

"What are you doing up here?" Peter asked suspiciously. "I'm cleaning these up. They were a huge mess after Caspian's coronation." "Anyway, a lot of the Narnians are waiting for a training session outside from you." "Oh no! Susan shouted, "I have to hurry. I promised I would help them with their archery." "Well then get going," Peter mocked at her.

Caspian was tired. It was early morning and he was still working on things for Peter's birthday. He was almost done, he just needed to set up one more firework. There, he thought, that should do.

Just then Caspian heard something. It sounded like a voice, a woman's voice. He listened intently, but the sound of crickets was drowning out her voice.

Then he heard something. War…Telmar…Caspian… Miraz… White Witch!

Caspian ran as soundlessly and as fast as he could back to the castle currently in construction. I have to warn the others, I have to warn the others! But how? The trees!

Susan woke up with a startled. She thought she heard something… she must have been wrong. Then she felt a gentle breeze across her face, and leaves blew into her room. It must be a message from somebody!

"I bring a message from Caspian. An evil is rising, he is not sure what, but it has to do with the White Witch and Miraz." It flew off with a gust of wind. Caspian… I hope that he is okay.

Peter felt wind on his face. It felt so good. Then he heard a sweet voice tell him to get up. "Yes?" He said, surprised. "I bring a message from Caspian. An evil is rising, he is not sure what. But it has to do with the White Witch and Miraz." It flew off gracefully into the sunrise.

"Lu, look!"

"What is it?"

The back of Lucy's wardrobe was changing. "Come on let's go!" Lucy said excitedly. As they ran through the wardrobe, they stopped short… it couldn't be! "The white witch!" Edmund hissed. "Come, we can be quiet." Lucy said. They carefully slid along the walls of the cave and listened to her conversation with someone. Finally, they made it out. "Wow that was close!" Edmund gasped for breath.

"We have to get back, soon." "Look! It's Cair Paravel! Maybe someone's there. It looks different, like it's, like it's…BEING REBUILT! Come on Ed, let's go!" They sped off down the beach towards Cair Paravel.

"Look Ed! It's Caspian!" "Lu, don't wake him up yet!" Edmund insisted. "What? Who's there? Caspian asked groggily. "It's us Caspian!" said Lucy, basically jumping up and down on top of him. Caspian opened his eyes wide and embraced them both.

"How did you get back?" he asked. "Through the cave over. Oh. Do you think we should tell him yet Ed?" Lucy said. "There's no use not," Edmund responded. "Well, someone.. someone," Lucy started. "Someone is planning to attack us in exactly 5 months," Edmund finished for her.

"Are Peter and Susan here?" Lucy was searching around. "No, there back at the castle."

"You guys could be his birthday present from me and Susan."

"Sure!" Edmund and Lucy said.

"That would mean you would have to stay hiding," Caspian warned.

"It would be so much fun!" Lucy shrieked with joy. "But it would also mean you would have to be quiet," Caspian said with a smirk. "I mean, it would be so much fun," Lucy whispered jokingly.

**Like it? Review then! It's what keeps me going!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok guys, I worked really hard on this just for you so you would have anothe chapter before I left, so to honour that, please REVIEW! I might end up writing and author's note saying I won't update till I get more reviews... JUST KIDDING! But I am about to leave in like five minutes, so you will not be getting any more chapters till next week.**

**On the other hand, this is the LONGEST CHAPTER YET!! YAYYYY! By the way, I borrowed one more thing from Stardustfromtheplanetgallifrey, a gift. I will try not to borrow anything else, I promise!! So do not sue! C.S. Lewis, don't sue either. The title Prince Caspian and the characters all belong to you except the few I invented earlier! I am not making money off of this! R&R!**

Chapter 6: Birthday!!

Susan had just arrived on the night of Peter's birthday party. Peter wasn't there quite yet.

"Hey Susan, come here!"

"What is it Caspian?" Susan whispered back.

"I found the perfect gift for Peter!" Caspian announced excitedly. "What?" Susan looked confused. "Follow me," Caspian said confidently. They walked down the hall until the got to the room that was supposed to be Lucy's bedchamber. Caspian opened the door. "Lu!" "Ed!" Susan shrieked with joy. She ran up to them and after many hugs and much chaos the finally got everything under control.

Edmund and Lucy told them all about their adventure. "What did you get Peter for his birthday?" Lucy asked. "You," Susan and Caspian chuckled. "Just kidding," Susan said, "though you two are part of it." "I managed to buy him a new pair of shoes at the store…" Lucy began, "I was hoping we would come before his birthday. I just hope I got the right size…" Everybody burst out laughing. "Well, Caspian and I got the materials and we asked Glenstorm to make him another sword seeing as Peter gave it to Caspian… I doesn't look exactly the same though." "Ed," Susan looked at him with a joking reproach in her eyes, "You haven't spoken a word. Did you forget his birthday or something?" "No," Edmund said, "I just can't think of what to give him." "Why don't you give him the book we saw at the store at home?" Lucy asked, "101 ways to capture a girls' heart." They all burst out laughing for the next 15 minutes. "Seriously," Edmund said, obvious that he was kidding. "I know!" Edmund said. "What?" Everybody wanted to know. "You'll see," Edmund had a wide smirk on his face.

"Aslan."

"Yes, young one."

"Can you create something for me?" Edmund asked.

"It depends on what it is and who it is for," Aslan gave a light-hearted smile.

"Can you create a ball filled with liquid that when you shake, leaves fall inside it, and it has a statue of Peter fighting the white witch?" Edmund asked.

"Of course," Aslan grinned. He breathed on to a tree, and leaves fell, forming what Edmund had asked for. "Thank you!" Edmund grinned and ran off down the corridors back to Lucy's room where everyone else was.

"So what did you get him?" Susan was curious as he opened the door. "You'll see tonight," Edmund walked away still smiling.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllloooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! Is any body here?" Peter shouted outside Cair Paravel.

"Are you guys ready?"

"Yup."

"Lucy and Edmund, you have to stay here," Susan said.

"1, 2, 3," Caspian whispered, "**SURPRISE!!"** Everybody screeched as the lights flew on.

"Whoaaaaa!" Peter said looking around. "Who planned all this?"

"Does it matter who planned all of it?" Susan asked, "we could take it all down and have some one else plan all of it." "Thanks," Peter finally said after a long wait.

After they all ate, Susan and Caspian walked up to Peter to give their gifts. "Here is one of my gifts to you," Susan said handing him the sword. "Wait," Peter said, "You have more?" "You have to follow us," Susan said. They walked down the corridors to the newly finished Lucy's room.

"Maybe you should open the door," Caspian suggested. Peter turned the knob, somewhat scared of what would lie inside. He started to hear voices. He threw the door open. "Lucy!" "Ed!" Peter shouted running up to them and hugging them. All the sudden he looked at Caspian and Susan standing in the door.

"How long did you know?" he asked angrily. "Since just before your party," Caspian answered. Peter's expression softened. "You two are probably hungry. Let's get something to eat," he led them out of the room and back outside.

Soon afterwards, Susan and Caspian took off their shoes and danced in the sand with other Narnians. As they danced, Caspian pulled her closer to him. He twirled her up on the air and brought her back down even closer to him.

As the music ended, they bowed. Caspian looked around quickly, then started to walk away, but pulled Susan with him. They went towards Cair Paravel's courtyard.

"Why did you bring me here?" Susan asked. "I couldn't stand it," Caspian said. He brought her closer to him and kissed her.

Susan wrapped both arms around her neck and kissed him even more fiercely. They could feel the passion running through them, and they never wanted it to end, of course, though, air seems to always have an end.

They broke apart, looking each other in the eyes. Caspian pulled Susan over to a bench and sat down. Susan leaned her head on Caspian's shoulder, feeling the urge to go to sleep.

"Susan, I have a question for you," Caspian broke the silence. "Yes?" Susan asked, still almost off in la-la land. Caspian pulled the sleepy Susan up to her feet. He kneeled down in front of her and said, "Will you marry me?" Susan's eyes began to pop. Then all of the sudden she relaxed, put her hands on her hips and said, "What do you think I'm going to say?" Caspian smiled and stood up and kissed her again. After a short while Susan broke away, her face still centimeters from Caspian's. "You didn't answer my question." Caspian was having a hard time standing the wait any longer. "Yes," he said hastily pulling her down into another kiss.

Finally they broke apart. They sat down on the bench and Susan leaned her head against Caspian's again. They sat there, looking at the stars and each other, for as long as they could.

"We should go back," Caspian said. Susan had a deep sorrow in her eyes. Caspian knew his did also.

"Hey Peter, have you seen Caspian and Susan?"

"No. Lemme be." Peter slurred his words as he spoke. Edmund reached forward and grabbed the wine glass in his hand and dumped it off the balcony. "Wha waz that for?" Peter asked, obviously drunk. Peter began to chase Edmund around the yard.

Just then, Susan and Caspian walked out of the courtyard. Susan and Caspian both ran after them, playing in the sand. Soon Lucy jumped in. They played tag in the light of the moon, and the curse draping over Peter started to wear off. "Where were you two?" he asked in an all knowing way. "I wanted to talk to you about that," Caspian started, "Susan has just agreed to marry me." "Yay!!" Lucy said, having bat ears, having heard from the other side of the group of people and Narnians. She ran up and hugged them both. She had always wanted Caspian as an older brother. "Congratulations," Edmund stated in a very grown-up way. Peter on the other hand was different he just stared at them with his eyes bulging. "I guess… I guess… Congratulations. I am very happy for you both." Susan sensed something was wrong inside that tiny little head of his. She'd need to talk with him later.

"Now that you're my brother-to-be, can you dance with me Caspian?" Lucy's innocent and sweet voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Of course," Caspian smiled sweetly. "But before we go… Susan, when is the wedding to be?" Lucy asked, impatient. "Four days," Susan said, happy it wasn't any longer. "I want to help you with your dress!" "Of course you may," Susan said. Caspian and Lucy went out to dance. Susan went to look for Peter.

He was sitting by himself next to the cave that they had come through.

"Peter!" Susan hissed quietly, "Get away from there. NOW!!" Peter quickly scurried towards Susan. "Why?" "There is someone in there who is plotting war against us in exactly five months. We didn't tell you did we?"

"Lucy and Ed heard them when they came back through Lucy's closet. Anyway, why are you so upset about me marrying Caspian?"

"I'm not exactly upset about it… but what if you get hurt?" "Peter, if anyone, Caspian take care of me, and you know that. You're just being to stubborn to realize that." Silence followed for a moment.

"You're right Susan. Damn it, I hate it when you're right. I know Caspian can take care of you.

Now, he looks like he needs someone to dance with. Why don't you get over there?" Susan giggled and ran off to Caspian who picked her up and twirled her around in the air and began to dance with her.

They look so beautiful together, Peter thought. Why did I try to stop them? They were meant for each other.

Peter looked over at Lucy. She had fallen asleep. He picked her up and laid her down in her room and turned off the light.

Only six more years till she's gone to, Peter thought. Maybe less.

"Caspian!"

"Yes?"

"Is the wedding going to be here or at the castle?"

"The castle," Caspian responded to Peter. "It would be better seeing as Cair Paravel is not finished."

"All right." Peter groaned, "We're leaving tomorrow morning then?"

"Yup. Bright and early."

"Gotcha." Peter walked away. Why is Susan marrying before me? He thought. I should be marrying first.

As if Reepicheep had read his mind, he suddenly said, "I doesn't matter how old you are. It is more of how soon you learn to love. Love should not be played around with," Reepicheep said, his eyes becoming sad. "What is it?" Peter asked.

"I once married. But then she died. Her name was Maria."

"I'm sorry," Peter apologized, "I'm sure she is still thinking of you though." "You are right!" Reepicheep valiantly drew his sword. "And I will do everything I do for her, for she can see me. I loved her so."

Peter patted Reepicheep on the head. Reepicheep took off his hat and wiped it of as if he were cleaning it. Peter laughed.

**So? Like it? then hit that little blue button down there, it's begging you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is very unusually short, and I don't like it much, but it needed to be done or the next chapter, the day before the wedding, or should I say the day of the wedding will begin correctly. Of course, I'll leave you mystified by that statement because I don't want to spoil it to much.**

**I do not own the chronicles of narnia, so please do not sue me.**

**I managed to get home early, so I'm updating earlier! This is a request for all my favorite story-tellers (that includes you stardustfromtheplanetgallifrey!) will update sooner. **

**This is just a little bit of blabber, but I'll tell you it now. I watched Stardust for the first time at my grandparents house last week and I loved it! It is still not my favorite movie though! R&R!**

Chapter 7

Susan and Lucy were with the maidens preparing their dresses. Neither of them were quite finished but would be finished by the wedding. Susan had a strapless dress that on the left side went down to the knee and slanted till on the right side it went down to her ankle. It was pure white and looked perfect on her. Lucy also had a sleeveless dress that was pure white with a cream sash but did not slant but ended at her knees.

"You look beautiful," Lucy said. "Thank you. You do also."

"So we will have 50 telmarine Calvary and 25 centaurs."

"Ok, next."

"25 faun archers, 25 telmarine archers and 10 centaur archers."

"Alright. Susan will be leading those?"

"Yup," Caspian said, "Trumpkin will help."

"Good," Edmund was constantly shaking his hand to ease away the pain. "We already have three quarters of our army actually prepared," Peter stated staring at Edmund in his pain, "We would already have enough if a surprise attack did happen. We can finish tomorrow." "Very well, "Caspian smiled and walked off. Just 2 more days, Caspian was thinking. Today, tomorrow, and the day after that we will be married… It was almost time for bed anyway, so today didn't really count.

"Owwww!"

"Oh, sorry Susan, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's ok."

"Hey, do you want to come with me somewhere?" Susan's head eagerly nodded and she followed Caspian. It was almost dark.

They went out to the stables and boarded their horses. They rode off into the woods. Finally, they reached a tree with an exceptionally low branch.

"What are we doing here?" "This, my love, is where I called you from." Susan and Caspian both climbed up onto the branch and sat there, looking at the stars.

They finally got down and climbed up on their horses again. Caspian rode off in an odd direction but Susan still followed. She wondered where they were going.

They approached a large black gate and Caspian opened it. They both went inside an sat down.

"Wow," Susan was amazed, "where are we?" "We're in my mother's garden," Caspian began to look sad. "Miraz loved my mother so he never destroyed it, even after she died. But he knew she would be angry if he killed my father so he waited till she was dead."

"I'm so sorry," Susan felt bad she had brought up those memories. "It is ok," Caspian said. He looked her straight in the eyes and leaned in. They met in a kiss full of passion and love, holding their breaths for longer than ever before. They finally broke apart and Susan wrapped her arms around Caspian's waist. She couldn't wait to be married to him…

Peter had been walking up to his room when he thought he heard noise outside. He looked out the window and saw Susan and Caspian kissing. They look so beautiful together he thought…

Just then a wave of jealousy surged through him. She was getting married and he wasn't. He was older than her!

He went to his room and laid down and soon drifted off to sleep.

"Peter."

"Yes Aslan?"

"You are jealous of your sister." "It is just that I am older than her and she is getting married sooner than me! It is so unfair!"

"It is not a matter of older or younger. She has learned more than you in this world. She has learned love, while you have learned to be jealous of others that have more than you do, and that is wrong. If you were to marry, now, you would not know what love was and be very unhappy. Your wife would have a very unpleasant time with you and you would soon be seperated. Be patient Peter, be patient, and all will fall into place."

"Yes, Aslan. It was wrong of me to be jealous now. If my feelings grew to strong I would marry but have a hard and miserable life."

"We cannot see into the future son of Adam. We only know what is right and wrong to do and what we should and shouldn't do. Now, I will leave you you to get your rest because tommorow will be a big day before the wedding day."

"It will?"

"Yes, it will," and Aslan dissapeared into the sunset.

Peter woke up with a start. It had all been a dream, but a true dream. He fell back asleep, remembering what Aslan had said about the next day.

**Like it? R&R! The more reviews, the more likely I am to post the new chapter extremly soon, because I am so excited about it it might be up by tommorw! But, if I don't get at least four more reviews, I'm not posting!**


	8. Of battles and of Weddings

**Lucky duckies... 2 chapters in one day. Thanks to Sabrina, I think, if I'm remembering correctly. Yes, adding me to favorites also counts as reviews, even though I prefer reviews.**

**For all you big POTC fans... You'll know when we get to the part I borrowed. I couldn't resist! Anyway, if you don't like it I'm sorry, but at least I got it off my mind.**

**Chapter 8- Of battles and of weddings**

Susan was lying in her bed sleeping. It was a little after midnight; the sun still had not risen.

Susan thrust herself out of bed and grabbed a small dagger beside her bed as the door burst open. Doctor Cornelius ran into the room quickly and seeing the knife, he was taken aback.

"Sorry-" Susan began but was cut off. "All is forgiven your majesty, but there are massive armies preparing to attack us at this very moment! Hurry and come to help us!

Susan quickly grabbed her warrior's like dress and went behind her changing curtain. She thrust her dress over her head and finished dressing. She wound her hair into a tight braid. She also grabbed her bow and arrow and thrust a sword into her sheath, just in case she might need it.

She tucked the necklace into her dress that Caspian had given her last night out in the garden.

Caspian, she thought- I hope he is ok. Our wedding is tomorrow- it will probably be spoiled by this.

Caspian was fully dressed and out with the army. Peter had been chosen to be the commander, even though Caspian was the high king. He was worried- he was the only one out there and everyone else was supposed to be out.

He saw the armies out there- his armies barely matched those in front of them, if not by far less.

The armies were advancing quickly; hopefully Peter, Susan and Edmund would be there soon. This war would completely delay his and Susan's wedding if not spoil it all together. It made him furious. 

Peter was rushing down the corridors. Is this what Aslan meant by a big day?

Even if he was still jealous because of Susan and Caspian, there was no need to be now- they would probably have to call the wedding off till this war was over.

He had been told people were raiding the castle, or at least about to. Caspian was out there by himself, he had to hurry.

All the sudden he felt a pang of sudden guilt and sadness for him. Caspian loved his sister, and he had been trying to work against him! Caspian would be saddened now by this thought, he knew it. He could probably even die from the thought of it. Caspian would die for his sister- she was in good hands. Peter was finally happy for the first time because of them. They made the perfect couple anyway.

Just then, Peter got outside. "Oh man," Peter whispered. Their armies were huge, they could never beat them. Just then the words of his fist centaur helper pierced his mind- "Numbers do not win a battle."

Peter had to have faith. Faith in Aslan, faith in Susan, faith in Caspian, Edmund and Lucy, and most of all- he needed to have faith in Narnia.

Edmund had just gotten outside and stood next to Caspian as he watched the armies draw nearer. He saw Peter walking towards them and as he froze at the sight of the armies. Edmund snickered lightly. And he's commanding the army! He thought. Oh man, this would be a tough day for him.

The sun was almost high in the sky and started to beat down upon them in their heavy armor. They couldn't start until Susan got there, she had to hurry. He ran inside to get her.

"No Lucy, you may not come!"

"You always leave me behind, I can protect myself!" Lucy shouted defiantly at Susan.

Susan broke into tears. "It's because we can't risk losing you- you know we love you." Lucy felt sorry about it.

"But we can't have you following us- so I'm sorry to do this, but with your attitude, we have to." Susan ran out the door and locked Lucy in. She could hear Lucy sobbing and felt terrible. She couldn't come though and she knew it. Or did she?

Edmund came barging down the hall. "Get out there Susan now; we need you- why's Lucy crying?" "She wants to come." "Oh. Well you get out there, I'll be right there."

As Susan walked off down the corridors, Edmund soundlessly unlocked the door. "Come on Lu, I know you can take care of yourself." Lucy smiled and Lucy hid in the army while Edmund stood behind Peter.

"Well, I guess we'll have to call the wedding off for a while," Caspian said to Susan, Peter and Edmund. "Yes," Susan whimpered sadly.

These could be the last words I speak to her. I love her so much, and I do not even get to marry her before I might die Caspian thought. Reality is so painful…

"FIRE!" Caspian hadn't been paying attention but realized Susan had run up to the archers and was yelling out instructions. She is so beautiful when she is determined- His conscious broke him off. You're in the middle of a war! Concentrate! Caspian dove forth into the heat of the battle, killing who came into his path… he must not die, or Susan would be pained.

After what seemed to be an eternity of fighting, Susan found herself out of arrows. _Shoot!_ Susan thought. She thrust her bow back onto her back and grabbed the sword out of her sheath.

Thank goodness Caspian taught me this!

"You!" Caspian had encountered the white witch. "I thought your attack wasn't for another five months!"

"I don't know how you know that boy," the witch sneered, "but plans have changed."

Caspian was fighting with the witch. Every stroke of the sword made him fear he was about to die.

He finally brought the sword down upon her new staff and it shattered. The witch was increasingly angry.

She thrust at him with two swords, Caspian fighting both. She hit him on the arm and he sliced part of her leg. A strange liquid flowed out of her. _She is not human, he thought._

The witch tried to slice his neck but barely missed. He wiped his legs out of under him and was about to stab him, but was distracted by others trying to kill her. Caspian began to fight other warriors. _These are much easier. _

Caspian made it to the heat of the battle and saw Susan there. He realized something. This could be his death! But hen another thought struck him- Peter was commander, he had the right to marry them. But would he?

He saw Susan a few feet away from him. Wow, she was good with that sword.

Finally, the words came tumbling out of his mouth. They had called off the wedding so he could ask her again.

He grabbed her by the hand but quickly released her seeing as there were more soldiers.

"Susan, will you marry me?" "You've got to be kidding me, now is not the time!"

"It may be the only time!" Susan was suddenly struck with that thought. He was right, either or both of them could die!

Suddenly Caspian grasped her hand. "I've made my choice, what is yours?" he asked. Seeing Peter close by, she yelled, "Peter, marry us!" They both returned to the constant clashing and lashing of swords.

"If you don't see, I'm a little busy right now!" Peter said , fighting two men. _Are they crazy? _He said to himself. "Now!!" Caspian shouted.

"Fine!" Peter yelled back. He climbed up on a hill and was battling every body below him climbing up to him while looking straight ahead.

Susan and Caspian both looked at him.

"Dearly beloved, we are gather here today-" he was broke off by men coming up behind him.

Caspian and Susan thought that part was rather boring anyway. They grasped hands and fought, their hands still connected. "Susan Pevensie, do you take me to be your husband?" he asked, holding her close with the moment of freedom.

"I do," she looked him in the eyes. "Great!" he said.

Caspian twirled her around so her back was on his chest, and he grabbed her hand and controlled her hand as they both fought the creatures coming at them. They pulled apart, still holding hands but fighting opposite sides.

"Caspian, do you take me to be your wife, in sickness in health, with health being the less likely till death do us part?" Caspian twirled her around so now he was fighting where Susan had been and Susan was fighting where he had been.

He turned and looked at her in the moment of peace. "I do." Susan smiled. Peter was once again fighting all who came up below him, but jumped down to get a better hold of his sword.

"You may now kiss the bride!" he said, somewhat disgusted at saying it… he wished someone else had been the commander of the army. Susan and Caspian were both fighting, looking for a free moment.

"You may now kiss the bride!" he said again. This wasn't going to end until they did, so he hoped they would get on with it so he could concentrate on fighting again. "JUST KISS!" he yelled. Why was he urging them to kiss? Just yesterday he had been jealous of them.

Finally there was a free moment and Caspian grabbed Susan and kissed her more passionately then ever before, knowing it might be their last. Nothing in the world existed, just them and their need for each other and air…

They finally broke apart and continued fighting.

Lucy was on the outskirts of the battle fighting valiantly where it was less crowded. She had brought along her potion just in case. She was so happy Edmund at least believed in her. He would not let him down. She healed every on her side she could she. Most of them were still alive, and her potion bottle was half empty. It would last the rest of the war.

Susan found herself caught up with the white witch. "I will show you no mercy," the witch snickered, "and you will die."

"That's why I brought this!" Susan said, pulling out her sword. A fierce fight raged between them, Susan never able to attack because she was always defending.

The witch grabbed her sword and knocked Susan to the ground ready to kill her. Luckily, Caspian had heard her screams. He blocked her hit barely. Susan was afraid to get up, leaning against a rock. Caspian was fighting with the witch, not wanting her to kill the one he loved. The witch knocked him to the ground a few feet a way.

Susan sat up trying to see if he was ok. Caspian did the same. The witch was about o stab Caspian but stopped. She looked at them both and smiled a cold, icy, frosty smile.

"Aaah. Love. It is a dreadful bond, yet so easily severed." Her sword came down upon Caspian, inches from him when they heard a voice.

"Witch!" it was Peter holding a sword so close to her that in one swift motion, he could kill her. "It's dreadful isn't it? Having life and death being held in the palm of another."

The witch wasn't sure what to do. She stabbed and dug the sword in to Caspian, and pulled it out to battle Peter. Caspian looked as if he was about to die. With tears in her eyes, Susan crawled up to Caspian. "No Caspian! Stay with me!" tears were flowing from her eyes, "Look at me! Look at me!" Caspian was close to dead. Susan grabbed a nearby sword. The witch was battling Peter.

Anger and hatred rose in Susan and she charged forward at her. She dug the word in to the witch's back and pulled it out. The witch fell to the ground looking at Susan. Susan pinned her to the ground with it and pulled a sword out of a nearby carcass's hand.

"Love is only dreadful to you because you never had any." Susan said and thrust it in her heart. She half expected it to stop part way there because her heart was so icy and cold. She was relieved that it didn't.

Lucy had seen the white witch kill Caspian. She ran up to him and healed him. "The witch is dead," she said. "We must finish off the rest."

A group of Narnians rose, and followed by Caspian and Lucy's command, were prepared to strike.

Susan was weak. She was fighting any enemies, but she was weak. Caspian was probably dead by now. They had been only been married for about twenty minutes when the witch had done that terrible thing. She felt like crying and curling up in a cave till she died. Without Caspian, her life seemed worthless.

Just then she stopped. All of the enemy's men were in the middle, while Narnians surrounded them on either side. She looked across the enemy Telmarines and smiled. She must be dreaming. Could it really be? It was! She ran forward and peered over a rock. It was really him!

Wait… was that Lucy? Lucy was standing by his side. Little rascal, Susan smiled. She really could take care of herself. Just then she heard Caspian yell, "Charge!!" and they rushed against the Telmarines. "Charge!!" Peter yelled from their side and they also charged into the heat of the battle. They would surely win, they knew it.

Susan was fighting fluently with her swords when she saw something. Miraz. Miraz was here? He must have been the one that freed the white witch and they teamed up. No doubt the witch was going to kill him for the throne when this was over…

Just then Miraz raised his sword. He came up on Caspian unexpectedly. He was ready to throw a sword into his back, but Susan threw a dagger at him and it hit perfectly. He was hit squarely in the chest and he fell over. Susan thrust a sword in to him as she walked by. "Sorry. Not today." She smirked and walked off.

"Lucy I told you to stay here! It was for your own safety!"

"You should be glad I came! If it wasn't for me Caspian would be dead right now… and you wouldn't have known Narnia existed!"

A spear pierced Susan's heart. She was right, she knew it she just needed to follow directions more. They had won the war, but after everyone else had gone to bed Susan wanted to talk to her.

Susan started to walk to her bedchamber when she remembered something. She was married now. This was going to be scary. She walked to Caspian's bedchamber and started to open the door.

"Why are you going in there?" Susan jumped. Lucy was right behind her. "I'm married now," she said, "I'll explain it tomorrow."

Susan walked in. Caspian was still up and dressed, sitting on the bed. He had been waiting for her. "Sorry," Susan gave a sheepish grin. Caspian stood up and walked to her. "It is ok." He started to kiss her passionately, but knew the passion that flew through them on the battle field could never match to it's. Susan had been wearing her nightdress when she talked to Lucy.

Caspian placed his hand on her shoulders and slid it off. Caspian pulled away, admiring her. Susan pulled him back while still unbuttoning his shirt. Caspian pulled it off and undid her underwear. Susan unbuttoned his pants and they slid off him.

Caspian gently pushed her onto the bed and rolled on top of her. Neither of them had no idea how to do this, but trusted their hearts to guide them.

**Review? LONGEST CHAPTER YET!! Please, just hit the blue button with anything next to it but "Report Possible Abuse." Please??**


	9. The White Witch

**Short, I wanted to work more on it, but seeing how I'm leaving for camp tommorow, I wanted to at least get something out so you wouldn't send me a whole bunch of reviews saying how I'm really slow and all. I'll try to make the next chapter longer- this one only rounds to about 1,000 words.**

**Please review anyway. I'll write while I'm away and type it up when I come back next Saturday. Just because I am not here does not give you the right to not review! :)**

CHAPTER 9

Susan awoke and looked around her. She wondered where she was. The place looked so familiar yet unfamiliar. She felt breath on her bare back and remembered where she was.

She remembered the war yesterday, their "wedding" and how Caspian almost died. "Thank you Lucy, Thank you. I judged you too soon," Susan whispered to herself.

It was late morning and Caspian looked so peaceful when he slept. Of course he had to get up. They had to be prepared in case another attack came.

That was doubtful though, seeing as the white witch and Miraz were both dead.

"Caspian. Caspian, it's time to get up," she said. Caspian stirred a little but did not get up. "Caspian, get up." Caspian opened his eyes and stared straight into hers but never sat up.

"How are you felling," she asked softly. "Good," he responded. "I bet we couldn't have had a more romantic wedding then yesterday," he smirked. Susan was stroking his chest as they talked. "Actually, it was probably more romantic then today's would have been."

"You're right," Caspian said. "Anyway it's late morning and we should probably go down for breakfast." They both got up and got dressed and went down for breakfast. Lucy smiled when they appeared.

"Now that everyone's here, you get to tell us the story of your wedding!" Lucy was basically jumping up and down on her chair. "What?" Edmund asked. "You're married already? But how? And when?"

Susan and Caspian relayed the events of the previous day. Peter was blushing at it. Susan smirked lightly. He was extremely funny when he had married them. She had never dreamed of her brother marrying her.

"So I was going to suggest that we go and check on Cair Paravel," Caspian smiled. "That would be wonderful!" Lucy was excessively exuberant today. Probably she was happy about the wedding. "Is there a particular reason you didn't say think?" Peter asked, "I can't make fun of you anymore." Susan kicked Peter's leg under the table and gave him the commonly known death-glare again.

Caspian smirked. "I think going to Cair Paravel would be a great idea _after_ we talked to the Professor about the white witch and Miraz," Susan smiled at Caspian.

"It appears Miraz set her free."

"But how?"

"The same way she tried to convince Peter and Caspian to. Blood. Just one drop, and she would be free."

"But why would Miraz set her free?" Lucy asked, confused. "Well, if Miraz set her free, she could help him gain the kingdom after they killed us." "That's exactly what I was thinking." Everyone turned to Susan. They had been standing there for over half an hour and she hadn't said a word. She must have been pondering these thoughts quite hard. "Do you think we are safe?"

"Probably for now, but this attack might encourage some to rebel." Doctor Cornelius said. "It will be safe to go to Cair Paravel as long as there are some here who can look out in case of attack."

"We could probably leave the same ones we left last time- Glenstorm, Trumpkin, Reepicheep and his men," Peter suggested. "We can give them instructions and leave within the week. Cair Paravel should be done within the next four or five months. We won't be there the whole time though."

"Professor, is there anyway the witch can be brought back to life again?" Lucy asked.

"There is always a chance of her being brought back to life- she is not human. But there is a way I think." The Professor went and pulled many books out of the shelf and looked at them, but put all back but one. He sat down at his desk and flipped through the pages, his eyes scanning it quickly.

Finally, he spoke, "When Edmund and Susan have broken her stick before, did you notice how she was weakened?" "Yes," they replied in unison.

"That is because the stick is her life. By breaking it you weakened her, if you completely and utterly destroy it, she will be gone. If you can completely destroy her wand, she will die forever. It will not be easy- you must wait until she is freed once more, when she can recreate her stick. If you break it before you destroy it, she will still live, just in ice like before."

Everyone looked at each other. How could they possibly accomplish such a difficult thing? They didn't know, all they knew was that they must try.

Susan and Caspian were in their room. Susan walked up to Caspian and sat on the end of the bed next to him. He looked sad.

"Caspian, are you ok?" "It's just… it's just, I couldn't help it if any of you died because of her."

"Caspian, it's ok. We won't let anything happen to one another. We're family, and we're there for each other." Caspian smiled a little. "I'll be right back- I have to use the bathroom," Susan said and walked off. Caspian picked up a book off of the shelf. It was the story of the battle with the white witch in the Golden Age. He undressed and got into bed, reading it.

Soon Susan came in an joined him. Caspian was greatly comforted by her presence. Pictures in his mind of arrows darting at his bed made him uneasy- but Susan made him feel safe.

"What are you reading?" Susan asked. "A book about the former battle with the white witch. Though, you are a lot more beautiful in person." Susan blushed. They made love in the dim light of the moon with time frozen- there was no one but them. They fell asleep in the late, late night just before morning.

**Like it? Review, it keeps me going!**


End file.
